


Beyond Stasis

by BaronetCoins



Series: Destcember 2020 [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: food as a message, stasis ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Series: Destcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beyond Stasis

“Are you hungry?” Shrike asks, letting the heavy covered cast-iron pot drop into the snow next to the campfire. Drifter jumps about a foot and starts cussing under his breath while Eris snorts a little at the display.

“What’s your business, young hunter?” She asks, turning to face them. 

“I brought food.” They take out a knife and start chipping at the congealed ice holding the lid on. “Know it’s cold out here.”

“What’s in the pot, then?” Drifter looms over a little, hands stuck in his pockets. “I’d say it smells good but I can’t smell much of anything.”

“That’s the theory.” Shrike said, quickly unfolding a little portable stand and slinging it over the fire. “Should be enough chili in this to blow a hole through both your sinuses.”

“You get me, cousin!” He leans back against the rack. “You sharing?”

Eris cuts in. “You have a question for us, don’t you.” 

Shrike shrugs and slings the pot around so it’s hanging over the fire. They finish chipping the rest of the ice off the lid then re-cover it, and let it start to simmer. The winds in this part of Europa are slightly lessened, sheltered by the cavern walls. They still bite. 

“You don’t need to bribe us, young one.” Eris says, leaning in closer to the glow of the fire. “If you must speak, we will listen.”

“It’s not a bribe.” Shrike stirs the pot, steam starting to rise from it’s surface when it’s uncovered. 

“Pardon?” 

“This isn’t a bribe.” Shrike pauses, lifting and considering the spoon. “It’s just rude to barge in to someone’s camp without bringing something yourself.” 

“What is it you wish to ask?” Eris settles, her voice muffled by the scarf wrapped tightly around her face. Steam rises from the stew. Shrike continues to stir. 

“How do you know you aren’t like Eramis?” They finally ask, using the spoon to ladle stew into several insulated cups. It wafts in the breeze outwards, smelling mostly like spice. Drifter takes his and starts eating almost immediately. Eris mostly just holds hers. Drifter sniffles a little and wipes his mouth with the back of his glove. “Is that’s what has a bee in your bonnet, kid?” 

Shrike nods. 

“Can’t speek for Moondust over here, but I can tell you how I see it. It’s not about who you are. It’s all about what you do. If you’re gonna go start acting all tyrannical and offin’ people who you don’t like, we’ll put a stop to it. ‘Till then, we’re just doing what we’re doing.” He shrugs with the gesture, taking another long sip of the soup. “This tastes like being on fire.”

“It’s because you’re freezing cold.” Eris’s eyes would be rolling if she still had them. “You can’t taste a thing.” 

Shrike snickers themselves, leaving the spoon in the pot. “This is for y’all. Keep it.” 

“You won’t stay and eat?” Eris gestures towards the fire. 

“I have things to do.”


End file.
